Tear the world down
by risky pixie
Summary: Victoria Lehman was simply a baker when the world was torn apart. She turns to the survey corps to continue her father's legacy &discover her family's secrets. she blames cpt. Levi for her woes but her feelings are conflicted as she realizes there's more human in him than she gave him credit for. rated m for language, violence, &smut.
1. chapter 1

**Here we go! Tear the World down revised.**

 **I do not own attack on titan**

 **I do plan on updating at least once a week, please enjoy and leave a review even if it's just to critique, I'd love to know how to make this more enjoyable if I can.**

Tear the World Down

Ch.1

Victoria greeted the scouts arriving through the door with a warm smile and a wink of her violet eye. She knew each one of them by name. Derrick, Sam, Warren, and Erich. They greeted her cheerfully, Derrick placing a suggestive hand on her shoulder and gave her a dimpled grin. After rolling her eyes at him she passed them their usual coffees and turned away to bring them breakfast when she heard some kind of confrontation right outside her door.

"I do not eat sweets Hange," She heard a man's voice growl.

"C'mon Captain it won't kill ya! You owe me for the research I gave you," It was a woman's voice, the owner of which then appeared a moment later half dragging said captain behind her by the tell-tale scouts' cape. The men at the table hushed, murmuring amongst themselves while eyeing the captain.

"This is ridiculous," The captain hissed. The woman glowered at him and suddenly reached for a pastry laying innocently on the counter and shoved it in his mouth.

"MRF!" The captain chewed begrudgingly. It was still warm and almost burned his tongue with its flaky, buttery crust and warm apple filling. The cinnamon made his senses tingle and it was the best god-damned thing he'd ever eaten. But he'd kill himself before letting anyone know it. So he swallowed with a shrug. "It's alright."

Victoria shook her head at Zoe-another usual patron. "What are you up to now Hange?" She placed a hand on her hip, scolding her playfully.

"Oh Victoria, you make me sound like a troublemaker," The section commander blushed.

The captain glared at his companion, "Because you are," he turned his gaze to Victoria. He gave her a forward look over that almost made her blush too. She was even shorter than himself, with wavy dark hair that reached halfway down her back even while in a ponytail. Her skin looked as smooth as porcelain with curvy hips and the top of her shirt was slightly unbuttoned to reveal a bit of cleavage. He sensed she was not as fragile as her appearance suggested.

Victoria folded her arms over her chest, "Like what you see captain?" she purred.

"Hmph," he turned and found himself a seat, crossing his legs, oozing arrogance and impatience. "Could you just grab us some tea, so we can get out of here,"

Politeness was obviously not his forte.

Victoria's POV

Of course I knew who he was as soon as he stepped through the door. Dad had recently been reassigned to squad Levi, but he conveniently left out how severe the man was. I felt like he was judging my every move.

After I bring Levi and Hange their drinks I go back to rolling out dough in the kitchen. The entryway is large enough to see customers from my work table but what I see unnerves me. I can FEEL the heat of his stare, or perhaps that's just my own embarrassment. I'm used to customers watching, curious, wondering, maybe even infatuated. But though his eyes looked bored, it felt intense and I couldn't fathom why. I brushed the danishes with butter and tossed them in our oven. I went back to wipe the flour off my table but I felt so awkward. I looked up at him and his eyes bore into me as he held his cup with his hand over it instead of holding the handle. My face felt so hot and then I heard a clatter. For fuck's sake. I had pushed my rolling pin onto the floor like a klutz.

I heard my mother come down the stairs. "Good morning sweetie, I heard something fall, everything ok?"

I laughed like a goof. God that's embarrassing. "Yeah, I guess the heat's gotten to me."

My mother smiled, "Take a break, I'll get started on the sourdough." She was a sweet woman, about my height, but she had cut her hair to shoulder height-claimed the ovens made it too hot to bear. Guess vanity got the better of me.

I removed my apron and walked out to talk to my long-time customers. They looked so cheerful today, it made me just as happy. I hoped this peace lasted forever. I felt a surge of gratitude.

Derrick Muller was the burliest of the five scouts. The muscles in his body flexed with every movement. He was all brawn and no brains sadly. He had thick, curly brown hair and a surprisingly charming dimpled smile and pearly white teeth. Most girls in town fawned over him wherever he went.

I sauntered over to the small titan determined to take my mind off that humiliation I had suffered in the kitchen.

"Hey there sweet cheeks," he said with a wink, attempting to put his arm around my waist. I smacked him playfully with my kitchen towel, a bit of flour now dusting the shoulder of his cape. He laughed, "Aww c'mon. Hey, when ya gonna accept my marriage proposal?"

"Maybe when you learn to at least read properly. And stop flirting with your reflection. I'd hate the competition" I retort cattily. His friends guffawed at my jab, though they were assuredly as dimwitted.

This was a beautifully normal thing. Flirting with Derrick, a tempting catch but I never wanted to take the chance. The fear of heartache was too great and he was known for being a womanizer. I was careful not to be too foolish but sometimes I was weak, particularly the day we had shared a drunken kiss not really so long ago. Though my mother hoped I would settle down soon, always nagging about grandbabies. I wanted more though, I wanted to see what was outside of our little world. More than just being barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen while my husband goes on adventures and goofs around with his friends flirting with other women while I'm chasing a little one. There had to be more…

His bright eyes met mine, "That's alright, I like a challenge," he smirked. Oh Derrick, keep dreaming you simple man. My heart ached for something more.

Life went on as normal, but now there was a short- I mean, small…er…difference. Every single morning I saw Captain short stack, who wanted only a cup of black tea. He was so adamant about not being here the first time it befuddled me. I tried to make conversation with him once. It was a short lived one. The third day he came in I brought him his cup and hesitated just a moment too long.

"….yes?" He asked impatiently, drumming his fingers on the table.

I smiled anxiously. "My father just joined your squad. His name is Jake Lehman. Um…." I waited for some type of response but received none. "Are there any upcoming expeditions planned or anything? Keep an eye on my dad for me, he's so selfless it worries me," I laughed a little, "But anyway if you ever-,"

"Please…Stop talking." He said with a grimace.

"Wha-," I clenched my teeth at his rudeness. I was trying to be polite but I guess I didn't have to worry about that with him, "Fine! You're haircut looks stupid and so is the way you hold your cup!" I was seething and stomped my way back into the kitchen. But despite my little outburst he still returned day after day, occasionally with Hange tagging along. He was an enigma to me. When I told my father about his regular patronage he simply scratched his beard and shrugged. Damn him and his enigmaness.

A day came when the scouts were going beyond the walls again, my mother's face stoic this time when father broke the news to her the day before. It was still dark when I heard shuffling from my parent's room, the sound of my father getting ready. I quietly dressed and snuck down the stairs and ran outside, waiting by his horse. He chuckled at the sight of me, "What're you doing?"

"I just want to ride with you to the gate." I reply softly. A part of me wanted to join the scouts with him, but he always refused the notion. Sometimes very harshly. How different is it from living inside these walls, I wondered. Of course, the older I got the more I wondered.

We met up with the rest of the scouts making their way through Shiganshina district, my father falling in seamlessly with his squad, timing perfect. The sun had fully risen now. I almost didn't realize I was clinging to him even tighter. Slowly the gate opened and there was a huge breeze of what I would now call fresh air. I saw beyond the walls and it was nothing like I'd ever seen before. It was fucking beautiful.

"Are you going to be alright walking all the way home?"

"Yea…Dad, I'm going to join the scout regiment." I stated matter of factly. But he pivoted around in the saddle and grabbed me, swinging me down onto the path.

"I love you Victoria."

For the first time since my arrival with him, Levi turned and looked at me. It was an odd sort of look as if he too had once dreamed of going beyond the walls that suddenly felt overwhelmingly stifling.

One day I would fly.

There was always a nervousness in the air whenever they left, a tension that made my head hurt. And sometimes they would be gone for days. What if one day they headed out those gates, and no one at all ever returned?

I tried not to think about it as I lazily meandered through Shiganshina taking in the sights and the lives of the people here. I sat on the edge of a stone bridge overlooking a shallow stream, dreaming of things beyond the walls. Life with no titans, a life with no walls. Eventually I find myself in front of a bar. Hm. Must have been fate. Well, I don't want to be disobey lady fate. So I step inside.

The beer was cheaper and lower in quality than what I was used to, but fuck it. There was something inside me weighing me down.

"Did you see the survey corps heading out again?" My ears caught the conversation of two middle aged men sitting close by. I shouldn't listen in. Don't be nosy I tell myself, but-

The other man scoffed, "Sure I did. Maybe if we're lucky our taxes will go down once they become nothing but titan food. What a waste of money."

I slammed my mug on the table no longer able to contain myself. "Hey asshole, wanna say that to my face, you fucking coward? Those men risk life and limb to try and keep us safe!"

They both stood and crossed their arms, snickering. "Alright, I'm sorry. Sorry that we're wasting precious resources feeding them and keeping them alive."

I move faster than I ever thought possible, swinging my bar stool up into the man's face, wood splinters flying from the broken furniture. His friend's jaw drops. The one I hit doubled over, "You bitch!"

The fucker was quicker than I thought and he grabbed me by the throat, lifting me into the air. Nobody bother to help, damn scum. The other man punched me in the gut, which felt just wonderful. I kicked out but I was too short. Another blow landed on my temple and the world went horribly dark.

When I awoke sometime later I realized I had been placed beside a couple of crates. And the sun was beginning to set. I was dazed and had the worst headache in the world. My thoughts went immediately to my mother who I knew had to be worried sick now. "Shit." I hissed, grasping my head.

I slowly stood up, dusting off my pants and made my way back to the center of town. There were three kids that caught my attention. A dark haired girl with a red scarf, a blonde boy with bright blue eyes, and another kid I recognized to be Dr. Yeager's son, Eren. The doctor came to visit us every once in a while, but my father was always extremely vague when I asked how he had met him.

Suddenly I noticed how oddly silent it was. Time had come to a standstill. There was a booming sound like thunder and when I looked at the sky there was black smoke rising from the ground right outside the wall. And then the whole world shook and came crashing down around us as we saw what had to be a titan looming over the wall, looking down at us. Fear clenched my heart with a death grip and I felt so helpless and tiny.

It all happened so fast as we were all thrown from the impact and stone debris flying by and I could hear the screams around me, swallowing me.

I was slammed against a building and I blinked rapidly to clear my vision. Not everyone had survived whatever had just happened. There were bodies trapped under huge debris. One man's face taken clear off from a large stone.

More rumbling came from the gate and I felt my heart lurch into my mouth.

They were coming.

I don't know what had happened, I was moving only subconsciously, my feet pounding against the cobblestones. But there were many others also running for their lives and the crowd eventually slowed with people trying to push past each other. If only I had gone straight home, I'd be safe in wall Maria. But that titan was so enormous, surely we were all doomed. I had to reach my mother, and keep on running.

I dared to look behind me, "Dear God!" I cried, a huge titan was running straight where we were. I leapt out of the path and decided to run in between the buildings for the next road. I wasn't in the worst shape but I was by no means ready for all of this havoc. But I had to survive, and I was determined to make it home.

It was quite a ways away and by now those from the garrison regiment were attempting to help evacuate people. My lungs burned now, adrenaline steadily wearing off but I knew if I stopped it was over. The screams were getting farther and farther behind me. The gate to wall Maria finally came into view before me and I picked up the pace, willing my burning legs to go farther.

As I get closer to the gate I begin to recognize faces. Faces who came smiling into our shop. Oh, and there's the witch who constantly came in just to find something to complain about, now running for dear life. If she survived I wondered if she would still be just as irate. Y'know, if the shop and our home were still standing by the end of the day.

FOCUS!

I practically flung myself through the gate. I could hear panicked soldiers arguing about shutting them, but there was plenty of time I thought. I brought my pace down to a jog. By now obviously residents of Maria were fleeing, taking the boats to wall Rose. I wondered if my mother had already abandoned our home. I hoped so, but dammit how would I know for sure?

I heard the familiar sound of stone walls crashing down and when I looked behind me I saw a titan almost more terrifying than the first one. There were still people waiting for the boats that had just left. Shit. The one that had crashed through the gates of Maria vanished in a screen of smoke. Some people were taking their chances diving into the deep river.

Nothing else could be done, so I just continue to run. A couple of slow, lumbering titans appear through the opening. I wasn't sure I could make it all the way to wall Rose by foot.

I heard the sound of whirring steel and turned my head. Green capes came into sight like a beacon of hope, wings of freedom holding the monsters at bay so we could escape. And to top it off, it was my father's squad, returning to save us. I beamed with pride when I found my father, flying through the air running them through like butter. I stayed waiting for the boats after all, wanting to make sure my dad made it out of there alive.

Finally, one of the boats returned and we all frantically boarded and I run to the side so I could continue to watch. Another creepy one materialized through the gate, jaws hanging open as it ran. It was such an ugly, stupid thing….

It was headed for Levi as he easily took down another of the beasts and I could hear my father yell, "Captain!" at the top of his lungs. Could the captain really not have noticed the creature? I screamed for him as it dawned on me what was happening and the jaws of the that monster snapped shut around my father, swallowing him whole as he had just enough time to shove Levi out of the way. I screamed and screamed reaching out for him as if I could save him from the titan's belly.

The boat sailed away, leaving the carnage, and my father, behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I'd never felt so alone before. I was surrounded by other refugees -and there were so damn many- like an ocean of decrepitude. There was of course not enough food to go around and people fought like animals over scraps of bread. I never wanted my mother so badly before. The vision of my father being eaten alive replayed in my mind constantly. There was no dramatics, no villainous monologue. It took all of three seconds and for what? To save the captain. Rage filled my heart, why couldn't he just save himself? How could he leave us like that…?

In an attempt to stop feeling so defeated I picked myself off the corner of a building I'd been resting against and just let my feet take me wherever, hoping my mom would show up somewhere during my wandering. The soldiers were wary of where people went though, scared of a riot. How many days have passed, I wondered. I could no longer tell, no longer cared. Everything had been taken from me-from us- in such a short period of time. It opened my eyes to the cruelty of not only the world but of humanity itself as I watched soldiers beat the elderly for asking for more food, passing over children as if they were nothing more than specks of dirt. All these years I have been blind to real human suffering.

Did I ever even give a second thought about those I knew of living in the underground, never able to see the sunlight with withering limbs and eyes? Did I ever look twice at the orphans on the street, banding together to survive? Now here I was ironically. I went on like this for several days I think, my shoes wearing thin and my pants covered in dust.

At night I still walked (because what else was there for me to do?). Soft crying occurred more often then as refugees tried to sleep on the hard ground. I walked past a woman begging a soldier for a blanket for her child. My throat was parched and my stomach had given up on rumbling and my eyes were sore from lack of sleep. The sun had just set once more, stars twinkling into view.

"Victoria?"

I almost didn't stop, thinking I had imagined the voice in my head. I felt large rough hands grab me by the shoulders and spun me around. It was Derrick. Only not like I'd ever seen him before. His beard had grown longer than usual and scraggly. His eyes looked like they'd sunken in. He was trembling slightly and his breath reeked of alcohol. Seeing him, someone I knew from before amongst all these unfamiliar faces brought tears to my eyes. It gave me hope.

I had been happy to see him until he started pulling me with him and I wasn't sure where we were heading. "Where are we going?" My voice was hoarse with disuse. "Have… have you seen my mother?"

…. "Derrick?"

But he began rambling as far as I could tell, speaking hastily to himself. We went down an empty alleyway and my suspicions hiked their way to the moon. But as I pulled my hand away he roughly pinned me against the wall with his sheer massive size.

"What are you doing!?" I cried out frantically. I was so small against him and when he snatched my wrists above my head using only one hand all my struggling was for nothing. The other hand took hold of my shirt and yanked so hard it ripped almost clean in half, my breasts bursting free. Oh how far humanity had fallen…so far…

His breath was hot and frenzied against my skin, grabbing the flesh of my neck with his teeth. "Stop!" I cried, "Please!" My mind was still reeling from shock.

His eyes were feral, "I won't let you get away this time," He growled. When he leaned down to kiss me I bit down hard on his lower lip and earned myself a solid slap in the face, bringing me to the ground. He was smirking at me as he licked his wound. "I can play rough too sweetie."

"Step away from her," A low voice said calmly in the darkness. I looked up to see the captain, his expression one of apathy as usual. "I said, step away, are you deaf?" There was a knife in his hand, half hidden under the cloak.

Derrick snickered, "Don't get in my way pipsqueak, I could tear you in half!" He lunged at Levi, attempting to wrap his hands around his throat when I heard a sickening squelch. Levi pulled the knife out from under the large man's ribcage. He'd gone ruthlessly straight for the heart and Derrick collapsed before me, eyes lifeless.

"Oh god," I whimpered, "You killed him…"

Levi rolled his eyes, "At a time like this the military wouldn't bother doing anything to reprimand him. Better to snuff out his useless existence." To add on to the cruelty of this world, rain started to pour and I watched it wash the blood from Derrick's body.

My hair was quickly plastered to my face, the rags of my shirt to my skin as I held them up to cover my breasts. "Y-you…How could you?" I asked softly. I wasn't thinking of Derrick now. "I asked you to keep an eye on him," I let the tears I was holding back fall. His eyes widened just a little. "How could you let him die!? He died for you!" Having him standing in front of me had given me a fresh burst of emotions, too many to hold them in.

"You think I asked your father to lay down his life for me?" he barked harshly.

My teary eyes glowed with fury, darkening to a deep violet. "You should have died instead. I'll kill you myself!" I spat.

"You want to kill me so badly brat? Fine!" he tossed his weapon at my knees where it fell with an ominous clatter. "Go ahead, here's your chance at revenge, I don't have another weapon on me."

I glowered at him suspiciously, eyes flicking between him and the knife. A decision had to be made quickly, and what did I have to lose? I gathered up all the strength I could muster and lunged up at him with his own weapon, ready to strike a fatal blow.

Suddenly a searing hot pain spread through my right arm. "Fuck!" I cried out, it was pinned against my back and he was putting a dangerous amount of pressure on it. His other hand was around my head, ready to snap my neck. His lips almost touched my ear as he spoke.

"You'll never have the skill to beat me brat."

"I swear to you," I try not to show the pain but a small whimper escapes me. "I'll join the scouts, and I will kill you," I feel extremely exposed with my chest pushed out, aware of the rain pelting my nipples, making them hard. I can feel him steal a glance. He was nothing if not a man after all. He grips me tighter making me cry out. "St-stop, you'll break my arm." I felt so pitiful being at his mercy.

He tossed me away from him. "Go ahead and join us. Be sure to find me when you think you're able to kill me."

"Pompous ass!" I growled, pulling my rags over me again. Unexpectedly, he threw his cape around my shoulders.

"Come with me, damn brat" He sounded so enthused. But I was a little warmer, damn him. As we walked I knew my anger towards him may be unjustifiable, but hell I needed someone to blame, somewhere to direct my anger and pain.

And dammit if I can't help but notice the way his shirt clings to his skin, his muscles visible through the white fabric. I was embarrassed to find I had stopped breathing for a few moments. I felt much warmer.

He had taken me to the barracks. "You'll stay here with the rest of the recruits. Training begins early tomorrow morning but you _will_ answer to me and I _will_ make your life hell."

Shit. How deep was the hole I had dug myself into? "Tch. Fine, I can take it." I stick my chin up defiantly.

"And you'll refer to me as _captain_." He added with a sneer.

"Fuck you."

When I stumbled through the darkness and found an empty bunk to lay on, I then noticed just how tired I really was. I was asleep in under a minute, wet clothes or no.

* * *

The sound of human movement woke me up. The other girls were getting dressed and ready for formation. I hoped I'd be able to blend in after being unceremoniously thrown in. Luckily, someone had lain a fresh uniform at the end of my bed. I'll have clean clothes at least. I noted everyone tidying up their beds after I dressed and followed suite. An instructor came in to inspect the room and I did my best to copy their stance. I was surprised afterwards to find breakfast waiting for us. My stomach woke up with a loud rumble. It may have been nothing but a couple of eggs and toast but it was better than air.

When I grabbed my tray, I wasn't sure where to sit. I sighed. There was no empty space, I would be forced to sit next to somebody. Most the recruits here were much younger and I felt even more out of place. But I do notice the three I saw at the gate of Shiganshina, so I take a chance. "I see you three survived." I say as I take a seat across from them.

"Sorry, who are you?" The blonde asked.

"You're Mr. Lehman's daughter." Eren said, finally recognizing me.

I smiled at Armin, "Dr. Yeager visited us a couple of times over the years. Eren and Mikasa were so much smaller the last time I saw them." I wouldn't mention I had seen them the day the world changed for us. Lost in thought and nostalgic memories I fiddled with the rim of my cup.

"I'm sorry…about your father," Eren said, breaking my chain of thought. "I saw-," he trailed off, unsure of whether to continue or not.

"It's alright," I say quietly. "Everyone suffered a loss that day. I can only hope to live up to his name, and make sure he didn't die in vain for us." My eyes become sad.

"We'll kill them all," Eren's hands gripped the table tightly. "We'll make them pay." A flame lit inside me. This kid, he was something else, I could tell by his eyes.

"You're damn right we will."

The training was more brutal and intense than I'd ever imagined. I was accustomed to heat, being near the oven but they worked us to the bone. Day by day I could feel my muscles growing taut, and they damn well better as much as I'd been running. All of this made me realize with shame how privileged my life had been. My family's regular meals, not to mention we had a wide variety of food that included meat. What I wouldn't give for a rack of lamb right now. My mouth watered while we were on lap fifty around the compound. I was surprised my body could still produce saliva.

I lost my focus and tripped over a large rock protruding from the ground. It felt nice to lay there. Maybe just a few more moments… However, instructor Shadis had noticed immediately. "Lehman!" he barked, "Get your spoiled ass up _now_!" Just kill me now. I suppose dying of heat stroke was better than being eaten alive.

Someone's shoe kicked up a small cloud of dust by my head. He would see me like this. "What's wrong brat? Thirsty?" He held out a canteen. I huffed softly, glaring up at him. I rolled over and made a grab for it, desperate to relieve my parched throat. But he pulled it away from me. A pitiful noise escaped my lips.

"….Beg for it."

My eyes widened at his cruel joke. "Fuck…you…Levi." I croaked, getting to my feet.

Just ten more laps.

* * *

Almost a whole year had gone by before we finally moved on from body conditioning. We began to learn riding horseback and how to shoot a rifle and man the cannons, navigation and teamwork, and finally, what I was most anxious for, how to use the omnidirectional mobility gear.

I was relieved to find despite being clumsy occasionally I had great balance with the gear. Not perfect like Mikasa, but damn close. I grinned happily, dancing around in the air. I wondered what my dad would think if he could see me progressing and being molded into a soldier. Would he be proud?

Eren was completely disheveled about his failure to balance with it. I felt bad for the kid, and I knew people were snickering about him behind his back. At dinner time I threw my arm around him, evidently knocking him out of a daze.

"Eren snap out of it. We were supposed to kill all the titans together, remember?"

"I- I can't seem to be able to do it… I'll be sent to the fields."

I looked at him for a moment before I slapped him hard across the face. Mikasa glowered at me for my harsh approach and I couldn't care less.

"Eren Jeager, are you a warrior, or a farmer? A soldier, or titan food? I will personally kick your ass if you don't go out there tomorrow and give everything you've got, do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes ma'am," he simpered.

Horse face snickered nearby. "Damn Eren, being told off by a girl," he muttered into his mug.

I stood up seething, "Excuse me, you think I didn't hear that horse face? You got a problem with female soldiers?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "If so you can stand up and face me like a _man,_ if you dare." My, my, I was bold tonight.

Jean laughed, "O c'mon, you're like the tiniest woman I've ever see-," his body flew through the air and ended with his face slammed into the floor. His fingers twitched and his face was bright red. "Y-you're a tiny goddess."

The door creaked open and I quickly took a seat, everyone pretending nothing had happened. Instructor Shadis' face peered through the half open door. "Anyone care to explain what that loud noise I heard just now was? I do hope everything's alright."

All was quiet, comrades shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Mikasa finally broke the silence, "Sasha farted." She said with a straight face.

"Ugh, why am I not surprised? Dear God learn some self-control"

* * *

Well, the kid didn't let me down. We moved on to the next phase and were led to a huge forest. The gear was strapped around me and suddenly I was extremely nervous. The idea of moving that fast in the air, oh God I was going to be nothing but a blood stain against a tree. Shit, shit, shit. I was trembling like a leaf. We were split up into squads and scattered throughout the forest to maximize the space available. I was with the three I had essentially adopted, Jean, and Sasha. Damn, I couldn't let them see me like this. I hung around in the back of the group as our veteran guide explained how to steer and maneuver through the trees.

"Hey," A low voice spoke from right behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Fucking ninja!

"W-what do you want, I'm trying to focus here!"

Levi gave an impatient sigh. Suddenly he was extremely close and reached his arms around me as if to embrace me. I squeaked in surprise. His hair brushed against my cheek and my knees went weak. He smelled of woods and the barest hint of lemon. I felt my straps tighten around my waist. I hoped he couldn't hear my hearting pounding against my chest.

"You'll bust your ass before you get more than ten feet off the ground if you don't tighten your straps correctly." He gave one final tug that pushed me into him. My hands alighted on his chest and I looked up realizing just how close he was. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"This your way of flirting, _captain_?" I did my best to pull off a smirk.

"Tch, don't you wish" he flicked my forehead and stalked off, resuming his brooding demeanor.

I turned back to my comrades but nobody had even noticed. I blinked; maybe I had imagined it?

In the end, I was not a blood stain on a tree and I gave a loud whoop as the wind whipped through my hair. I felt like a goddess, adrenaline pumping through my veins. My anchors attached to two trees and I somersaulted over the ground. I pretended I was zipping around titans, outmaneuvering them, laughing like a maniac. When my feet finally hit the ground again, needing to refuel my tanks, our veteran guide landed next to me. I remembered she introduced herself as Petra, in the elite squad with Levi. "Well done, I've honestly never seen someone pick up so quickly on ODM techniques."

I laughed, "Guess I'm not totally worthless after all."

"Believe me I'll be writing this in my report" She beamed at me. It sure felt good to be proud of something besides my pastries.

There was a ton of energy in the air that night after dinner. The next day was our rest day so everyone stayed up late. The mood was so much lighter than usual. I supposed everyone was still high from our ODM lesson.

I was sitting with the usual three when I heard something my ears haven't heard in years. Music. I opened the door the barracks.

Some of our comrades had gotten a hold of some instruments, playing in a group right outside. I hadn't felt so human in ages. Everyone had gather round, faces half visible in the torchlight. I laughed as I let my hips sway almost seductively, blessed with a small frame but curvy in all the right places. Didn't do me much good as a soldier, but right now I was just Victoria Lehman, a baker from Maria whose mother had taught her to dance. My father had rescued her from the underground. She told me music was the only source of hope they had. One of the few places of solace they could find outside of drink and whoring.

I spun around, light on my feet and grabbed a surprised Kirchstein. He was clumsy and unsure, but a good sport as he tried to keep up with me. It was good to see everyone smiling, only those with more reserved personalities hung back, red with shyness.

I reached up and kissed Jean on the cheek, leaping away and roping my arm through Eren's arm and letting him spin me around. It was the best memory I'd have for quite a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there! Has anyone read the manga volume 22? Just got mine today and I can't wait 'til December for the next volume, or you know, the next season for the anime, at least we won't have a three year wait this time right? I know the next one is going to be lit (that's what youngins say these days right? Lol- I'm kind of joking, I'm not that old). This chapter was later than I intended mostly because my laptop charger broke and I've been struggling to write this chapter on my surface pro. Then my sister made me watch Rick and Morty lol.**

Ch.3

I had grown arrogant, taking too much pride in my maneuvering abilities. I zigzagged through the trees but it wasn't enough to escape him. I had thought myself fast, and perhaps compared to the others I was, I had thought myself a natural, but I was about to be humbled. I Zigzagged again, and hid behind a thick trunk. I took that moment to slow my breathing.

I heard the voice from above me, "That was a good try, but hiding is pointless"

I gritted my teeth, leaping off the tree limb. He easily remained only a few steps behind. On purpose. I was being toyed with, led to believe I had the upper hand. I saw a flicker to my right and I knew this game was over.

I felt his weight smash into me pinning my bruised body against another tree trunk, my cheek scraping against the harsh bark.

"What was that you were saying earlier brat?"

* * *

I never understood why Levi Ackerman showed up randomly like he did over the course of our training and always at the worst of times. Eren Jeager stood in awe of the damn man, every move left him speechless. Captain Levi this, captain Levi that…Hey Vi, did you know the captain once took down twenty titans by himself, did you know he has the fastest record on the training course blah blah blah.

"Look, Vi, there's the captain now," Eren's eyes shined, seeing his hero. Meanwhile I was wondering what in the fuck he was doing here _again._ We were practicing our hand to hand combat, and Eren and I weren't exactly goofing around, but, we were by no means taking this seriously enough. Levi stood at a distance with his arms crossed over his chest, observing everyone with an apathetic look. "Humanity's strongest soldier."

"More like humanity's shortest soldier."

"Vi!" Eren exclaimed.

"What? I know everyone's thinking it."

"But, Vi, you're like 4'11"

"I'm 5'1!" I shouted.

"So wouldn't that make _you_ humanity's-,"

"Eren if you want to live don't you dare finish that sentence." I said venomously.

"What are you slackers mouthing off about?" Levi interrupted.

Eren paled, but looked at him defiantly. "Oh, speak of the devil, hope you got your milk in today captain." Alright, it was the best I could come up with on the spot.

Levi sighed, exasperated. "I hope your feet can move as fast as your mouth."

"Hmph, I haven't been completely slacking off you know."

"Then let's see what you've learned, step aside Jeager." He pushed the boy nonchalantly. "Lehman's got a new partner."

I wondered what went on the captain's mind half the time. He always looked so bored with everything and nothing ever phased him. I wondered if he cared when his comrades fell. Could he be that cold? I looked into his dark eyes as I held my fists up. I couldn't show fear, he'd probably be able to sense it. Like a wolf. He was always so confident, because he was a killer, a weapon on his own.

I breathed steadily, letting him make the first move. I had to try not to be knocked on my ass too soon. I had exactly zero fighting experience. But he knew that, he was trying to make a fool out of me. It didn't matter to him who made the first move, it would end the same.

"Don't worry cadet, I'll go easy on you." He said derisively.

"But I like it rough," I replied in a false whine, pouting.

" Noted," Was all he said before his leg lashed out, his body a spinning flurry of absolute doom. I barely had time to react before his foot collided with my side and I thought my insides were sure to spill. It knocked me back a few feet, but I was still standing. By the time I looked up he was already in front of me, grabbing the back of my head too quickly for me and smashing his knee into my face. I regretted ever saying anything by that point. Of course, everything happened too quickly for me to think much of anything. I dodged the next attack amazingly, probably my instincts kicking in because my brain was genuinely fearful for my survival.

H e threw a punch and I leaned back too far trying to dodge, and as I was falling to meet the hard ground I flailed out automatically reaching for something to hold onto and my hands found his cravat, falling with enough force to bring the captain down right on top of me.

"Well," I coughed lightly. "How forward of you captain. Didn't think you'd have me on my back so soon," I chuckled. I was seriously going to feel this the next day.

His head tilted slightly as he sat up, legs trapping me beneath him. My heart was racing so fast, and I had the feeling it was no longer because of the effort of sparring-if you could call that ass beating sparring that is. I felt sick with myself. I twisted my body trying to escape, but his thighs tightened their grip and I gasped at how strong he was. My hips bucked upwards and he groaned softly. "Stop moving," he growled.

I tried pushing on his chest, "Let me up bastard."

"you need to learn the beauty of silence."

"Bite me"

Eren was still standing off to the side feeling as awkward as he was horrified. "Sh- should I just go, or…"

"C'mon Captain you're scaring the children"

He rolled his eyes and rose to his feet, pulling me up with him. He Leaned down and picked up his now dirty cravat, looking from it to me with narrowing eyes. I shrugged.

So how did I end up jammed between a tree and the Captain? Well, because I had opened my big mouth and challenged his record on the ODM course, although It turned more into me being hunted by the man. I must be a masochist. A thought had crept up in my mind that I was making up ways to be around him longer… Utter nonsense. Still the weight of his body pressing for against me was awakening entirely animalistic instincts inside me.

"Why do you keep trying to outdo me on skills where you are hopelessly outmatched?" His voice was unexpectedly soft. He wasn't being harsh or derisive, he was genuinely trying to understand. For some reason it burrowed into my emotions. I didn't want to feel anything but hatred for him.

"Because I. . . I want to hate you" , I whispered in response. I felt his body release mine but he just as quickly spun me around to face him. I couldn't bare to look at his face, I felt so ashamed of my childish emotions. We were both quiet for a few moments.

"you're father was one of the bravest men I'd ever fought beside." I looked up at him surprised. "He was also incredibly intelligent. In fact, he was most likely more useful to humanity than myself." His face held an incredible sadness with eyes that have witnessed more death than I could possibly imagine.

"Thank you. . . Captain" I responded quietly. It didn't bring him back, but the anger in my heart dissolved into a more mellow pain. My heart felt a little lighter. Whereas before I couldn't look him in the face, now I found I couldn't look away. I didn't even notice I had reached up to touch his cheek, nor did I notice the tear that had fallen down mine. We were so close, the rest of the world melted away.

" You can't have any regrets Lehman. You don't understand yet, I wouldn't be able to go on if d regretted my decisions or dwelled in the past." His hand grasped the back of my head, subtly stroking the back of my neck. He was stirring up feelings I had never known before. "You seem so …innocent. I wish things could stay that way."

Neither of us had even noticed how much closer we had drawn together, his nose was almost touching mine. I Could feel his warm breath on my cheek and then his lips pressing against my skin. It had been so long since I've been held by a man, my flesh was on fire. My breath hitched, and his lips met mine. He began gently sucking on my lower lip and I gasped. "C-Captain?" I was so flustered, all I wanted was to feel his body all over mine, I wanted him to take me right here against this tree, and to hell with anyone who might see. But as quickly as our kiss deepened, his tongue dancing with mine hungrily, he drew away, grasping my shoulders. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I need to go"

And with that he was gone, leaving me not only deprived, but awfully lonely. I had forgotten what that kind of human interaction had felt like. That asshole! I gritted my teeth, I wouldn't dare let him know how badly I had wanted him or that his sudden departure had left me feeling so slighted. Maybe I would find a way to kill him after all.


End file.
